Belleza natural
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: ChouChou podría parecer que no le importara lo que decían de ella... Pero a veces las palabras llegaban a lo profundo de ella... Este fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación " del foro Legado Ninja.


**_Capitulo único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación " del foro Legado Ninja._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Personaje escogido: ChouChou Akimichi, adoro a esta niña :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y lo disfruten :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou suspiró y colocó su barbilla sobre sus brazos viendo el plato de ramen, Sarada se extrañó de ver a su amiga tan desanimada frente a la comida.

-¿que tienes?-le preguntó

-¿me creerás si te digo que no tengo hambre?-

-no, no te creeré-

-pues creeme-

-enserio ¿que te pasa?-

ChouChou miró a Sarada, con 17 años la joven Uchiha ya tenía el cabello largo, y sin duda estaba más hermosa de lo que era antes. Al contrario de ChouChou, ésta nunca se había considerado una belleza, y aunque aparentara que no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella y su peso, si le importaba. Su peso era algo supremamente importante para un Akimichi, pues este ayudaba mucho en sus jutsus de expansión, pero parecía que muchos aldeanos no lo entendían, ChouChou sabia que era blanco de algunas burlas con respecto a su físico, no solo por ser más grande que el resto de los de su edad, sino también por el color de su piel. Nadie en Konoha tenia la piel oscura, excepto su madre y ella. Pero su color de piel le gustaba mucho a la Akimichi, pero no su peso, y más aun después de lo sucedido en la última misión.

Ella había salido de misión hacía una semana con su equipo, el trio InoShikaCho, a pesar de ya los tres ser Chunnin, seguían trabajando juntos y habían vuelto esa mañana. Ese mismo día, fueron emboscados. Llegó un momento donde ChouChou decidió acabar con todo e hizo el mayor poder de su clan: el jutsu de expansión completa. Por fin después de tantos entrenamientos había podido dominar las alas de chakra, haciendo que un par de alas de mariposa salieran de su espalda, concentrando su chakra haciéndola crecer de un tamaño increíble, y como consecuencia de ese poder, ella quedaba delgada.

Esa había sido la primera vez en usarlo y cuando había vuelto a la aldea todos la habían mirado de manera diferente, muchos con admiración y otros con sorpresa ¿por qué a la gente le importaba tanto el físico? A ChouChou no le importaban mucho las miradas hasta que se topó con unos ojos amarillos que la miraron sorprendida. Mitsuki estaba boquiabierto y ChouChou entendió que era posible que a él le gustara más de esa forma que su forma normal.

-¿es por lo de la misión?-preguntó Sarada

-en parte- apenas había vuelto a la aldea, la Uchiha le había recibido con los brazos abiertos y se la había llevado enseguida a comer y ponerse al día, podrían ser ninjas, pero también eran adolescentes-¿crees que a Mitsuki le guste más como estoy ahora, que como era antes?-

-creo que si es tu novio debe quererte de cualquier forma-ChouChou suspiró, ella había empezado a salir con Mitsuki hace unos meses. Normalmente ChouChou se burlaba de Mitsuki diciendo que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y el chico apartaba la vista completamente molesto, hasta que un día, mientras la morena lo molestaba, el peliazul reaccionó y la besó confirmándole enseguida que en verdad si estaba enamorado de ella.

-hubieses visto como me miró-

-creo que todos te miraron así-dijo Sarada-pero eso no quiere decir que él te prefiera delgada, creo que te querría de cualquier forma, sabes como es Mitsuki -

-¿como soy de que?-Mitsuki había entrado a Ichiraku Ramen, tenía el pelo azul algo alborotado, les sonrió a ambas chicas

-creo que debo irme-dijo Sarada dejando el dinero de su ramen en la mesa-iré a buscar a Boruto, tal vez mi padre ya lo dejó de torturar en los entrenamientos por el simple hecho que sale conmigo-les sonrió y salió, Mitsuki miró a ChouChou que aún tenía la barbilla reposando en sus brazos sobre la mesa

-te ves diferente-dijo el chico

-supongo que te gusto más así-refunfuñó la Akimichi

-¿eh? No entiendo-

-ahora que soy delgada supongo que me veo mas bonita, y por eso ahora te gusto más-

-¿para que decirte que no, si es verdad que estas delgada?-la morena frunció el ceño " _maldita sea, lo sabía_ " pensó para si misma-pero eso no quiere decir que te veas más linda-continuó el muchacho-creo que la belleza es algo relativo, no todos tienen el mismo concepto de belleza, no a todos le parece bello lo que a mi me parece o viceversa. Creo que eres bella de cualquier forma-ChouChou se enderezó un poco mirando a su novio con una ceja enarcada-seas gorda o flaca siempre seras hermosa para mi, además-él chico le apretó una mejilla-así como estas no puedo apretarte aquí- rió haciéndola reír a ella también-o, apretarte y pellizcarte aquí-empezó a darle pequeños pellizcos en el vientre de la joven causando la risa de ambos-eso si, te diré que lo que más me gusta es esa chica pícara y bastante segura de si misma-le acarició la mejilla-esa chica que prácticamente me obligó a confesarme que en verdad estoy enamorado de ella-ChouChou soltó una risita, Mitsuki se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios-por favor no vuelvas a dudar de ti misma, eres hermosa de cualquier forma ¿correcto?-la morena asintió y volvió a besar al peliazul, pero este beso fue interrumpido por un rubio y un pelinegro que entraron

-ChouChou tus padres que deberías ir a verlos, no sabían que ya habíamos llegado de la misión-dijo Shikadai, ChouChou colocó los ojos en blanco, le dio un ultimo beso a Mitsuki y salió, dejando el dinero del ramen que ni probó en la mesa, tanto Shikadai como Inojin miraron amenazantes a Mitsuki, esa típica mirada de _"si le rompes el corazón, te matamos"_ , siguieron a la morena que se pavoneaba por las calles de la aldea, y al día siguiente cuando ya empezara a recuperar su peso normal también se pavonearía, porque así era ella, vanidosa y pícara, fuera como fuera, gorda o flaca, ella tenía una belleza natural que era suficiente para hacerla feliz a ella misma.

Además también era una gran kunoichi y próxima líder del clan Akimichi. Así que también era fuerte y poderosa.

.

.

 _ **Notas: espero que les haya gustado. Adoro el MitsuChou *-* desde que en el Gaiden la ChouChou le dice a Sarada que Mitsuki esta totalmente enamorado de ella *-* it's perfect *-***_

 _ **Pd: pienso que ChouChou es bellísima así tal y como es *-* y me siento orgullosa, pues demuestra que las gorditas somos lindas 7u7**_

 _ **Espero que me dejn reviews diciendo que les parecio :3**_


End file.
